User talk:Urkreator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uropi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Page de bienvenue/@comment-Urkreator-20101220123228 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silvan od Montreal (Talk) 12:34, December 20, 2010 Komente Prim, i av ne skriven de mesènd udesigen pa ma. Da se un automati mesènd id i zav ne kim meto ja.à Dujim: parkà av vu meten wiki a wikia? Nu av starten u wiki be wikia. Lise de pa3 http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Common_mistakes: A wiki is a website anyone can edit. Sites on Wikia.com are examples of wikis. Koregade be de artikel Leʒisikel Vu av deten koregade be de artikel Leʒisikel, ba av ne aptrofen ap ja de modèl'' Lingu revizad''. Ste je jok irade in ja? Apostròf Je stì un apostròf pos de vord "consonant" wen i av apdeten :Parkà av vu ne ruvoken ude mi kest? Id ne udesigen vi ruvòk? Ite liso de tekst: Num de vorde «take an» se in italiques gras, id -E se in italiques maigres. Silvan od Montreal 15:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Vi metad be Uropi Bird's view I incèp ne de metad wen vu av pen deten. Silvan od Montreal 14:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ko av disvanen L'essentiel, Bird's eye view, L'essenziale, Lo esenciál ? I moz nè vizo la, ne korego la is lu av disvanen. Urkreator 12:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Talvos be de som stas: http://uropi.wikia.com/wiki/Uropi_bird%27s_eye_view , http://uropi.wikia.com/wiki/Uropi_-_L%27essenziale id http://uropi.wikia.com/wiki/Uropi_-_lo_esencial . I verim incèp ne kim vu moz perlaso paʒe, we tale befìnd in de paʒ we list tale artikle: http://uropi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages Silvan od Montreal 14:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Janvar 2011 I av kreaten di paʒ. Ka men vu ov de idea? Obvizim, da se solem un inìz. Vol vu ajuto u fotò? I zav te vu av mole. Ov kel paʒ vok vu ? : I viz de titel, ba je dez mo nit. De problèm se talvos de som: un '''moz ne findo wa un se cekan. Po samp, i av nevos finden de paʒ L'essenziale. :Urkreator :Glade de titel: Janvar 2011 Naturim, i av mole fotòs, id i men te je sev bun ajuto fotòs: U fotò su jaki paʒ de etimologic vordari ? Su Google Grup i av seten 60 paʒe intra A id L, id 62 intra M id Z, ki mole vorde, etimologij, koseten vorde id sampe. Ve lu disvano ? : : Vu av de pomozad :Urkreator : Sev je os mozli seto in klor jaki kebivòrd in de etimologic paʒe po vizo ja maj klarim (Po samp karʒ = coeur) ? I av proben, ba ne ustelen ja. :Urkreator : :Aj. Is i avev de promozad, i setev la in de wiki/a. Vokan ov fotòs, i av gladen id koregen eke lesione od Vokem Uropi id i men te te fotòs doʒev ne so be fend, ba priʒe be inìz jaki lesioni (je se mol disemi te u papiri usdàv). :Da kreatev u problèm par de tabel. Probem id videm. Po ruvoko, sete u : for de paragràf. Id po udisigo, slim ajute kwer tilde. Silvan od Montreal 16:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Aj, vu se regi po de fotò: je se maj bun in de duj lesiòn par un moz liso klarim de Inteni Tabel. Je se os maj bun wan de usvòk vid skriven in miki litere id wan de vokabular vid proseten in u tabel: je apìt u gren watsen plas be dest. I send vo u fotò po de trij lesiòn. :Urkreator ::I av proben du mode po de fotòs, be de pri id de duj lesione. I prigùs dez de duj lesioni. Silvan od Montreal 17:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Klori title Par je sem te vu ne akloro de title de artiklis vu etimologic vordari, i ve beprù anaro ru de title de artiklis ov Vod id ov Snev, po uniformizo la. Silvan od Montreal 02:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Réponse à l'article du blogue Lisez-vous ce que je vous envoie? Quand je télécharge mes enregistrements, je dis que je ce sont les miens. Alors, allez-y et dites que ce sont les vôtres. Sinon, répondez pour moi à la question suivante, que pose Commons, à la page de téléversement Quelle est l'origine de l'œuvre ? ▪ œuvre personnelle ▪ œuvre trouvée sur Flickr ou Picasa (davantage d'informations sur l'envoi d'images à partir de Flickr) ▪ œuvre dérivée d'un fichier sur Commons ▪ œuvre provenant d'un autre projet Wikimédia (Wikipédia, Wikibooks, Wikinews, etc) ▪ œuvre du gouvernement fédéral des États-Unis d'Amérique ▪ copie d'écran d'un logiciel libre ▪ œuvre d'une autre provenance ▪ œuvre d'auteur inconnu ▪ Licence appropriée inconnue Par ailleurs, il faut tenir compte de l'avertissement suivant: «Faute d'information pertinente sur la licence ou la source de votre fichier, il sera supprimé sans préavis. Merci de votre compréhension.» La question n'est pas celle du logiciel utilisé, mais du contenu de l'enregistrement. Par ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais demandé, et encore moins ordonné, de faire ces enregistrements. Si vous désirez les faire, faites-les, mais n'attendez pas à ce que je prenne part à votre travail. Je n'ai pas demandé votre aide pour faire les miens. Je vous l'ai fait savoir, tout simplement. Je n'irai pas lire vos commentaires sur Varkia. Varkia héberge des fichiers contrevenant aux droits d'auteur (dont une copie illégale d'une page de ce wiki) et je ne veux pas y être mêlé. Et puis, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de le créer, et je trouve qu'il fait double emploi avec le wiki. En plus, répondre à des questions linguistiques uniquement dans un forum est une perte de temps, selon moi ; si l'on veut progresser, il faut mettre les réponses quelque part où on pourra facilement les trouver. Pour un mot uropi, la place la plus pertinente, selon moi, c'est dans un dictionnaire. Pour l'explication d'un point de grammaire, dans une page présentant la grammaire. Dans un fil de discussion, la réponse finira par être perdue et on devra la reposer encore et encore. Dernier point, j'espère : je crois que vous confondez publicité et information. Bien sûr, je veux que les gens sachent qu'il existe une langue appelée uropi ; mais, pour moi, l'aspect publicité s'arrête là. Par la suite, je ne veux pas promouvoir l'uropi, je veux le faire connaître, le répandre. Alors, il faut parler de tous ses aspects, et, entre autres, des points qui peuvent faire problème. Faire autrement, c'est se cacher la tête dans le sable et vous condamner à passer le reste de votre vie à répondre encore et encore aux mêmes objections. Si vous voulez simplement promouvoir l'uropi, je comprends pourquoi à peu près tous les documents qu'on pouvait trouver jusqu'à présent ne fournissaient que des survols : une introduction à la grammaire, une échantillon du lexique, quelques explications étymologiques. Selon moi, on ne va nulle part comme cela. Une question maintenant : vous dites que je dénigre l'uropi. Donnez-moi donc des exemples. Des exemples d'affirmations mensongères, bien sûr. Il y en aurait des tas à vous entendre. Répondez ici, sur ma page utilisateur ou dans le forum (kovokia). Maintenant, un avertissement : vos commentaires ne traitent aucunement de la question du blogue. Ce wiki contient bien d'autres endroits où écrire vos récriminations, comme cette page-ci. Si vous utilisez de nouveau la page du blogue à mauvais escient, j'effacerai vos commentaires. D'ailleurs, un uropiste s'est plaint à moi de l'ambiance délétère que cette dispute amène. Je veux moi aussi de la sérénité, mais je ne peut pas accepter le rôle dans lequel vous voulez me confiner. La collaboration, ce n'est pas l'obéissance, pas plus que la concorde n'est l'effacement des opinions individuelles. Silvàn 16:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Exemples J'attends toujours vos exemples. Ou peut-être n'y en a-t-il aucun ? Silvàn 15:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Autre message affichée erronément dans le blogue sur la lettre ʒ ¡ AHORA, BASTA YA ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! C'est l' Uropi Wikia ou c'est le Wiki de Silvàn ? Vous n'avez pas à CENSURER les messages comme vous le faites ! Si c'est le wiki de l'Uropi, tous les Uropistes ont le droit de mettre des messages là où ça leur plaît ! Si c'est le Wiki de Silvan, je vous demanderai d'enlever le mot "Uropi" qui est un nom protégé et que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser à tort et à travers ! ORDRES, MENACES ET MENSONGES Ex: Je cite: ORDRES "répondez avec sincérité à mes questions, là où je les pose." Donnez-moi donc des exemples. … Répondez ici, sur ma page utilisateur ou dans le forum (kovokia). "cessez simplement de m'accuser de traîtrise (sans preuve, d'ailleurs), de m'insulter publiquement (comme en disant que je n'ai pas pensé à vos problèmes face au wiki ou que je veux tout contrôler)" Ben… quand on censure les messages des autres …? Ce n'est pas tout contrôler, ça ? Ne pas penser à mes problèmes, je n'appelle pas ça une insulte; traiter les autres de menteur, si ! MENSONGES "Des exemples d'affirmations mensongères, "Varkia héberge des fichiers contrevenant aux droits d'auteur (dont une copie illégale d'une page de ce wiki) " Ah, oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle ? De toute façon je croyais qu'on pouvait copier librement sur Wik(iped)ia, non ? "cessez simplement … de me donner des ordres … je ne peut pas accepter le rôle dans lequel vous voulez me confiner. La collaboration, ce n'est pas l'obéissance, …" Là nous nageons en plein délire ! Je n'ai jamais donné d'ordres à S. je lui ai simplement demandé, comme un service (qu'on peut se rendre entre collègues), s'il pouvait mettre mon enregistrement du Pont Mirabeau sur Wikipedia. Si j'avais su que ça allait aboutir à un tel déchaînement de violence et de haine, je me serais abstenu. MENACES "Si vous utilisez de nouveau la page du blogue à mauvais escient, j'effacerai vos commentaires." "Comme je vous avais averti, j'ai détruit votre message, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la lettre ʒ." PUBLICITE OU PAS PUBLICITE Je cite: "Bien sûr, je veux que les gens sachent qu'il existe une langue appelée uropi ; mais, pour moi, l'aspect publicité s'arrête là. Par la suite, je ne veux pas promouvoir l'uropi, je veux le faire connaître, le répandre." Là j'admire les subtilités de la pensée silvanienne: Publicité, mais pas promotion, faire connaître, mais pas promouvoir, répandre comment ? Comme on répand la peste ? Pour moi, les choses sont très simples: il y a PUBLICITE et CONTRE-PUBLICITE. La publicité sert à promouvoir un produit, à le faire connaître et à le faire acheter. La CONTRE-PUBLICITE sert à démolir un produit ou une personne. J'aimerais que S. fasse honneur à son nom de famille et qu'il soit CLAIR: il est pour ou il est contre l'Uropi ? VARKIA. "Je n'irai pas lire vos commentaires sur Varkia. … Et puis, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de le créer, et je trouve qu'il fait double emploi avec le wiki." Là encore S. ne dit pas toute la vérité - je ne dirai pas qu'il ment, car, moi je n'insulte personne -. Nous avons créé un Uropi Lingu Komitad, sorte d'académie Uropi chargée de régler les problèmes de langue. Nous avons proposé à S. d'en faire partie, offre qu'il a déclinée. Nous respectons ce choix; S. est libre. Le Varkia a été créé pour donner au Komitad un lieu de discussion sur les problèmes de la langue (c'est ce que nous faisons). Nous avons ensuite décidé d'ouvrir ce Varkia à tout le monde. C'est ce qui a été fait. (Ce n'est donc pas un lieu de conspiration contre S. Il y a été invité 2 fois: 1) Au Komitad, 2) au Varkia.) Urkreator 18:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Monsieur Landais, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à afficher vos diatribes sur mon blogue portant sur la lettre ʒ, alors que ce wiki compte de nombreux autres endroits où afficher votre prose? Silvàn 18:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ancienne réponse Voici le rétablissement d'une réponse de M. Landais que j'avais effacée du fameux blogue, parce qu'elle n'y avait rien à faire. Elle n'est pas signée, mais les registres du wiki la datent du 16 mars à 8h7. Silvàn 20:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) On a beau faire à Môssieu S. des offres de PAIX, et demander la SERENITE à grands cris, lui continue sa GUEGUERRE en d'autres lieux, sur la page de discussion, sur le Blog (lettre ʒ) et dans les différents messages privés qu'il envoie aux Uropistes. Mais sa GUERRE, il la continuera TOUT SEUL, moi, je dépose les ARMES; DEFINITIVEMENT ! Voici néanmoins sa réponse: chacun pourra juger sur pièce: "Lisez-vous ce que je vous envoie? Quand je télécharge mes enregistrements, je dis que je ce sont les miens. Alors, allez-y et dites que ce sont les vôtres. Sinon, répondez pour moi à la question suivante, que pose Commons, à la page de téléversement Quelle est l'origine de l'œuvre ? ▪ œuvre personnelle ▪ œuvre trouvée sur Flickr ou Picasa (davantage d'informations sur l'envoi d'images à partir de Flickr) ▪ œuvre dérivée d'un fichier sur Commons ▪ œuvre provenant d'un autre projet Wikimédia (Wikipédia, Wikibooks, Wikinews, etc) ▪ œuvre du gouvernement fédéral des États-Unis d'Amérique ▪ copie d'écran d'un logiciel libre ▪ œuvre d'une autre provenance ▪ œuvre d'auteur inconnu ▪ Licence appropriée inconnue Par ailleurs, il faut tenir compte de l'avertissement suivant: «Faute d'information pertinente sur la licence ou la source de votre fichier, il sera supprimé sans préavis. Merci de votre compréhension.» La question n'est pas celle du logiciel utilisé, mais du contenu de l'enregistrement. Par ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais demandé, et encore moins ordonné, de faire ces enregistrements. Si vous désirez les faire, faites-les, mais n'attendez pas à ce que je prenne part à votre travail. Je n'ai pas demandé votre aide pour faire les miens. Je vous l'ai fait savoir, tout simplement. Je n'irai pas lire vos commentaires sur Varkia. Varkia héberge des fichiers contrevenant aux droits d'auteur (dont une copie illégale d'une page de ce wiki) et je ne veux pas y être mêlé. Et puis, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis avant de le créer, et je trouve qu'il fait double emploi avec le wiki. En plus, répondre à des questions linguistiques uniquement dans un forum est une perte de temps, selon moi ; si l'on veut progresser, il faut mettre les réponses quelque part où on pourra facilement les trouver. Pour un mot uropi, la place la plus pertinente, selon moi, c'est dans un dictionnaire. Pour l'explication d'un point de grammaire, dans une page présentant la grammaire. Dans un fil de discussion, la réponse finira par être perdue et on devra la reposer encore et encore. Dernier point, j'espère : je crois que vous confondez publicité et information. Bien sûr, je veux que les gens sachent qu'il existe une langue appelée uropi ; mais, pour moi, l'aspect publicité s'arrête là. Par la suite, je ne veux pas promouvoir l'uropi, je veux le faire connaître, le répandre. Alors, il faut parler de tous ses aspects, et, entre autres, des points qui peuvent faire problème. Faire autrement, c'est se cacher la tête dans le sable et vous condamner à passer le reste de votre vie à répondre encore et encore aux mêmes objections. Si vous voulez simplement promouvoir l'uropi, je comprends pourquoi à peu près tous les documents qu'on pouvait trouver jusqu'à présent ne fournissaient que des survols : une introduction à la grammaire, une échantillon du lexique, quelques explications étymologiques. Selon moi, on ne va nulle part comme cela. Une question maintenant : vous dites que je dénigre l'uropi. Donnez-moi donc des exemples. Des exemples d'affirmations mensongères, bien sûr. Il y en aurait des tas à vous entendre. Répondez ici, sur ma page utilisateur ou dans le forum (kovokia). Maintenant, un avertissement : vos commentaires ne traitent aucunement de la question du blogue. Ce wiki contient bien d'autres endroits où écrire vos récriminations, comme cette page-ci. Si vous utilisez de nouveau la page du blogue à mauvais escient, j'effacerai vos commentaires. D'ailleurs, un uropiste s'est plaint à moi de l'ambiance délétère que cette dispute amène. Je veux moi aussi de la sérénité, mais je ne peut pas accepter le rôle dans lequel vous voulez me confiner. La collaboration, ce n'est pas l'obéissance, pas plus que la concorde n'est l'effacement des opinions individuelles. Silvàn 16:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) " NO COMMENT !